Inazuma Eleven (manga)
The Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン) là bộ truyện tranh được chuyển thể từ loạt phim và game Inazuma Eleven. Bộ truyện Inazuma Eleven được Tenya Yabuno phụ trách sáng tác và minh họa bằng tranh và được Shogakukan ấn hành trong tạp chí CoroCoro Comics từ tháng 6 năm 2008. Nội dung Bộ truyện tranh có cốt truyện theo khá sát trong game, vẫn là câu chuyện về đội bóng Raimon và hành trình của họ trong giải đấu Football Frontier rồi sau đó là về Inazuma Japan với quyết tâm chinh phục đỉnh cao thế giới trong giải đấu Football Frontier International. Như thường lệ, tất cả đều xoay quanh nhân vật chính của loạt phim và game Inazuma Eleven - Endou Mamoru. Bộ truyện Inazuma Eleven có tất cả 10 tập, trong đó có hai chương đặc biệt về phần Football Frontier International. Bộ truyện tranh về phần Inazuma Eleven GO kéo dài 6 tập. Hai tập đầu tiên nói về lúc Tenma gia nhập vào trường Raimon và cuộc chiến với Fifth Sector. Từ tập 3 và tập 6 là phần Chrono Stone (vẫn còn tiếp tục), và cốt truyện khá giống như trong anime. Cũng giống như phần trước, loạt truyện về phần GO cũng có hai chương đặc biệt. Chương đầu tiên tập trung về cốt truyện phần GO và chương thứ hai là một chương tách biệt hoàn toàn với loạt truyện gốc (spin-off) nói về cuộc đối đầu giữa Tenma và Endou. Điểm khác biệt về nội dung giữa manga và anime, game Cốt truyện trong manga có vài sự khác biệt so với như trong anime và game. Thấy rõ nhất là những nhân vật quan trọng hay trung tâm trong cốt truyện Inazuma Eleven như Domon hoặc Otonashi không xuất hiện, cốt truyện về phần Aliea Gakuen bị bỏ qua hoàn toàn. Trong manga cũng xuất hiện một nhân vật mới là Tamano Gorou (nhân vật này cũng xuất hiện trong game) thi đấu trong đội Raimon với vị trí tiền vệ. Chương truyện Chapter 001: Rebirth of the legendary Inazuma!!! Chapter 002: '''A Heartfelt pass to a team member!!! '''Chapter 003: True strength's calling!!! Chapter 004: An Eerie letter of challenge!!! Chapter 005: '''The curse that fallen on Raimon team! '''Chapter 006: '''Crush the limit!! '''Chapter 007: '''Awakening talented Gouenji! '''Chapter 008: '''Intensive training camp! Road to championship!! '''Chapter 009: '''Football Frontier begin!! '''Chapter 010: '''Fighting spirit to cause Inazuma!! '''Chapter 011: '''The fight beyond the forecast! '''Chapter 012: '''Passion to victory! '''Chapter 013: '''Crash! Kidou vs Gouenji!! '''Chapter 014: Kick off Raimon vs Teikoku!! Chapter 015: '''Teikoku trump motion of fear! '''Chapter 016: '''Inazuma shot finals!! '''Chapter 017: '''A new powerful enemy appears!! '''Chapter 018: '''The Inazuma soul that is inherited! '''Chapter 019: '''People against the power of god!! '''Chapter 020: '''A crash!! Raimon vs Zeus '''Chapter 021: '''The hard first half of the game! '''Chapter 022: '''Genius join the competition!! '''Chapter 023: '''The legend of Inazuma rebirth!! '''Chapter 024: '''The next target FFI!! '''Chapter 025: A Crash Endou vs Gouenji!! Chapter 026: Game Selection is Finally Finished!! Chapter 027: Inazuma Japan Taking the Field!! Chapter 028: The Hidden Power of Toramaru!! Thể_loại:Manga Thể_loại:Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Duyệt tìm